Chronologie de l'univers des Duck
DIAPORAMA EN CONTRUCTION 1922-hood-2.jpg|Juillet 1922 — Little Red Riding Hood est le premier film de la série Laugh-o-gram et le premier exemplaire de la continuité Universduck. 1922-bremen-2.jpg|Août 1922 — The Four Musicians of Bremen est le second épisode de la série Laugh-o-Gram et marque la première apparition du chat Julius. Point-d-interrogation-2bf4e-2202102287.png|Septembre 1922 — Jack and the Beanstalk est le troisième épisode des Laugh-o-Gram. Aucun exemplaire n'en est hélas disponible à ce jour pour le grand public. 1922-giant-2.jpg|1922 — Jack the Giant Killer est le quatrième Laugh-o-Gram. On y retrouve Jack, mais aussi Julius, qui font tous deux leur deuxième apparition, et la dernière dans le cas de Jack. 1922-goldie-2.jpg|''Goldie Locks and the Three Bears'', adaptation de Boucle d'or et les trois ours, est le cinquième Laugh-o-Gram. On y retrouve une fois de plus Julius le Chat. 1922-puss-2.jpg|Novembre 1922 — Puss in Boots, sixième Laugh-o-Gram, marque une autre apparition de Julius le Chat, qui joue ici le rôle du Chat Botté dont le dessin animé est une adaptation. 1922-cinderella-3.jpg|Décembre 1922 — Cinderella est le septième et dernier épisode des Laugh-o-Gram. Ce film est comme son nom l'indique une adaptation de Cendrillon, et Julius est comme d'habitude présent. 5large.jpg|1923 —''Alice's Wonderland, produit en deux temps à plusieurs mois d'écart, est le premier épisode de la série ''Alice's Comédies… alices-wonderland-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg|…où le principe est la visite d'une petite fille en prises de vue réelles dans un monde de dessin animé… où, comme à l'accoutumée, nous retrouvons Julius, néanmoins ici très secondaire. 1924-daysea-3.jpg|Mars 1924 — Alice's day at sea est le deuxième Alice's Comédies. Seule Alice apparait, Julius étant pour une fois absent. 1924-spooky-3.jpg|Avril 1924 — Alice's Spooky Adventure est le troisième Alice's Comedies. À la demande de la productrice, Mme Winkler, Julius est de retour. 1924-west-3.jpg|Mai 1924 — Alice's Wild West Show est le quatrième Alice's Comédies. Walt Disney substitue un chien à Julius, car il préfère personnellement les chiens aux chats. 1924-fishy-3.jpg|Juin 1024 — Alice's Fishy Story est le cinquième Alice's Comédies. À la demande de Mme Winkler, Julius revient dans la série. 640px-Alice_and_the_dog_catcher_5large.jpg|Juillet 1924 — Alice and the Dog Catcher, sixième Alice's Comedies, fait une nouvelle infidélité à Julius, paradoxalement remplacé par des dizaines de chiens. 1924-peacemaker-3.jpg|Août 1924 — Alice the Peacemaker, septième Alice's Comédies, possède lui une intrigue basée sur Julius, où Alice tente de le décourager de poursuivre une souris. Julius.png|Novembre 1924 — Alice gets in Dutch, montrant l'habituel Julius, est le huitième Alice's Comédies. 1924-africa-2.jpg|Novembre 1924 — Alice hunting in Africa, également connu sous le titre Alice in the Jungle, est le neuvième Alice's Comédies. 1924-bears-2.jpg|Décembre 1924 — Alice and the Three Bears est le dixième Alice's Comédies, inspiré de Boucle d'or et les Trois Ours. On retrouve Julius. 1924-piper-3.jpg|Décembre 1924 — Alice the Piper, adapté du conte Le Jour de flûte de Hamelin, est le onzième Alice's Comédies. 1925-cannibals-2.jpg|Janiver 1925 — Alice cans the Cannibals est le 12e Alice's Comedies. On y a vu des stéréotype racistes; mais ils sont si exagérés qu'il s'agit d'un gag ironique, à ne pas prendre au 1er degré ! 1925-toreador-2.jpg|Janvier 1925 — À deux semaines d'écart avec le précédent, Alice the Toreador est le 13e Alice's Comédies. Ce délai de production très court s'explique par la réutilisation de plans… 1925-toreador-2.jpg|… plus anciens originaires du cartoon de 1922 Puss in Boots. 1925-stung-3.jpg|Mars 1925 — Alice gets stunk est le 14e Alice's Comédies. C'est le dernier où Alice est jouée par la petite Virginia Davis, et le premier doté d'une sortie française, sous le titre Miaou chasseur. Alice Solves the Puzzle 3.jpg|Mars 1925 — Attention, film historique ! Alice soldes the puzzle (15e Alice's Comédies) marque avant tout la première apparition de Pat Hibulaire. C'est aussi le seul où Alice est… 1925-puzzle-2.jpg|… interprétée par la jeune Margie Gay. Enfin, c'est le premier où Julius est nommé: auparavant, il n'était que "le chat". 1925-eggplant-3.jpg|Mair 1925 — Alice's Egg Plant est le 16ème Alice's Comedies. 1925-loses-2.jpg|1925 — Alice loses out est le dix-septième Alice's Comédies. C'est la jeune Dawn O'Day qui interprète Alice. 1925-struck-3.jpg|Juin 1925 — Alice Stage Struck est le 18e Alice's Comedies. Il marque la première apparition du Chien Basset. Pat Hibulaire perd temporairement sa jambe de bois. 1925-derby-2.jpg|Juillet 1925 — Alice wins the Derby est le 19e Alice's Comedies. Pat Hibulaire n'a toujours pas retrouvé sa jambe de bois. 1925-champ-2.jpg|Juillet 1925 — Alice picks the Champ est le 20e Alice's Comedies. Pat Hibulaire n'a toujours pas retrouvé sa jambe de bois. 1925-suey-4.jpg|Août 1925 — Alice chops the Suey est le 21e Alice's comedies. Il s'agit d'un hommage à la série Out of the Inkwell, et il est assez innovant de voir une main réelle créer les personnages au… 1925-suey-4.jpg|… fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance. Deuxième production à donner lieu à une sortie française, il y recevra le titre de Alice en Chine. 1925-jailbird-2.jpg|Septembre 1925 — Alice the Jailbird est le vingt-deuxième Alice's Comédies. Comme le précédent, il a droit à une sortie française, et est alors titré Alice s'évade. 1925-pony-3.jpg|Septembre 1925 — Alice's Tin Pony est le 23e Alice's Comédie. C'est une parodie du film Le Cheval de Fer, et Pat Hibulaire, bandit qui veut voler un train, a retrouvé sa jambe de bois ! 1925-cupids-03.jpg|Octobre 1925 —''Alice plays Cupid''est le 24e Alice's Comédies. Il a eu lui aussi une version française, et eut même un écran-titre, portant le titre Sacré Cupidon, que nous reproduisions ici. 1925-cupids-01.jpg 1925-rats-2.jpg|Novembre 1925 — Alice rattled by rats est le 25e Alice's Comedies. Julius le Chat est doté d'un rôle central en rapport avec sa nature de chat: chasser de la maison d'Alice une horde de rats. 1925-rats-2.jpg|Le film aura lui aussi droit à une sortie française, sous le titre Rythmes et rats. 1925-jungle-2.jpg|Décembre 1925 — Alice in the Jungle est le 26e Alice's Comédies. Il reprend les séquences en prises de vue réelles de Alice hunting in Africa, mais y adjoint des parties animées inédites. 1926-farm-3.jpg|Janvier 1926 — Alice on the Farm est le 27e Alice's Comedies. Il marque la première apparition de Clarabelle Bellecorne. 1926-balloon-2.jpg|Janvier 1926 — Alice's ballon race est le 28ème Alice's comedies. Il aura droit à une sortie française sous le titre La Course aux Ballons. 1926-orphan-2.jpg|Janvier 1926 — Alice's Orhan est le 29e Alice's Comedies. Il bénéficie de décors beaucoup plus soignés que les épisodes précédents. 1926-parade-3.jpg|Février 1926 — Alice's little parade, 30e Alice's Comédies, montre Pat Hibulaire en officier militaire, ce qui préfigure divers court-métrages de Donald produits entre 1942 et 1945. 1926-mystery-2.jpg|Février 1926 — Alice's Mysterious Mystère est le 31e Alice's Comédies. Point-d-interrogation-2bf4e-2202102287.png|Septembre 1926 — Sortie des 32e et 33e Alice's Comédies, intitulés Alice Charms the Fish et Alice's Monkey Business. Aucune copie de leurs bobines respectives n'ont hélas été conservées… 1926-wooly-2.jpg|Octobre 1926 — Alice in the Wooly West est le 34e Alice's Comedies. 1926-fire-2.jpg|Octobre 1926 — Alice the Fire Fighter est le 35e Alice's Comedies. Point-d-interrogation-2bf4e-2202102287.png|Novembre 1926 — Aucune bobine de Alice cuts the Ice, le 36e Alice's Comedies, n'a hélas été conservée jusqu'à nos jours… 1926-romance-2.jpg|Novembre 1926 — Alice helps the Romance est le 37e Alice's Comedies. Il marque la dernière apparition de la femme de Julius, apparu pour la première fois dans Alice plays Cupid. Point-d-interrogation-2bf4e-2202102287.png|Novembre 1926 — Alice's Spanish Guitar est le 38e Alice's Comedies. Quelques copies existent, mais appartiennent à des collectionneurs et sont donc inaccessibles au grand public. 1926-brown-2.jpg|Décembre 1926 — Alice's Brown Derby est le 39e Alice's Comédies. Point-d-interrogation-2bf4e-2202102287.png|1926-1927 — Aucune bobine d' Alice the Lumpjack, Alice the Golf Bug, Alice foils the Pirates et Alice at the rodeo (dont la production… Point-d-interrogation-2bf4e-2202102287.png|…s'étalait entre décembre 1926 et février 1927) n'ont hélas été conservées. 1927-rodeo-2.jpg|Février 1927 — Alice at the Rodeo est le 43e Alice's Comedies. Point-d-interrogation-2bf4e-2202102287.png|1927— Aucune copie de Alice the Collegiate, Alice in the Alps et Alice's auto race (dont la production s'étalait entre mars et avril 1927) n'a hélas été conservée. 1927-circus-2.jpg|Avril 1927 — Alice's Circus Daze est le 48e Alice's Comédies. Point-d-interrogation-2bf4e-2202102287.png|1927 — Aucune bobine de Alice's Naughty Knight, Alice's three bad eggs, Alice's picnic, Alice's Channel swim, Alice in the Klondike et Alice's Medicine Show… Point-d-interrogation-2bf4e-2202102287.png|…(dont la production s'étalait entre mai et juillet 1927) n'a hélas été conservée. 1927-whaler-2.jpg|Juillet 1927— Alice the Whaler est le 55e Alice's Comédies. Il marque la première apparition de Pat… 1927-whaler-2.jpg|…Hibulaire sous la forme d'un chat (il était auparavant un ours, ce qu'il redevint d'ailleurs ponctuellement par la suite jusqu'en 1928). C'est aussi… 1927-whaler-2.jpg|…l'avant-dernière apparition de Julius dans la série (et la seule dont on ait encore une bobine). Point-d-interrogation-2bf4e-2202102287.png|Août 1927 — Alice the Beach Nut est le 56e Alice's Comedies. Il marque la dernière apparition de Julius dans la série. On n'en a hélas pas gardé de copies… 1927-league-2.jpg|Août 1927 — Alice in the Big League est le 57e et dernier film de la série Alice's Comedies. Il s'agit de la dernière apparition du personnage… 1927-league-2.jpg|…d'Alice, qui ne survivra pas à la série, au contraire des deux autres personnages principaux, Julius et Pat, paradoxalement absents de cet épisode, qui réapparaitront dans d'autres séries. Tumblr_n3ovu2shKf1qjpslco5_1280.png|Août 1927 — Poor Papa est le premier film de la série Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Produit en août 1927, il attendra inexplicablement un an pour sortir: les spectateurs ne le découvrirent qu'en août 1928… 6807.jpg|Septembre 1927 — Trolley Trouble est le second épisode d' Oswald, la nouvelle série de Walt Disney et le premier à avoir été présenté au public. On retrouve à nouveau Clarabelle. 1927-teacher-3.jpg|Septembre 1927 — Oh Teacher est le troisième Oswald, marquant la première apparition de Fanny, la lapine fiancée d'Oswald, et le retour de Julius le Chat en rival d'Oswald. 6large.jpg|Octobre 1927 — The Mechanical Cow est le 4e Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. OswaldGuerre.png|Octobre 1927 — Great Guns ! est le 5e Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Il marque la première apparition d'une souris préfigurant Mickey Mouse. 1927-allwet-3.jpg|Octobre 1927 — All Wet est le 6e Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. oswaldoceanhop.jpg|Novembre 1927 — The Ocean hop est le 7e Oswald. Il marque le retour du Chien Teckel et de Pat Hibulaire, qui font tous deux leur première apparition dans la série. The_Bankers_Daughter_poster.jpg|Novembre 1927 — The Banker's daughter est le 8e Oswald réalisé. Il marque la première apparition d'Ortensia Whiskers, la fiancée d'Oswald. Hélas, toutes les copies de ce film sont perdues, nous n'en… The_Bankers_Daughter_poster.jpg|…possédons que le crayonné original de l'affiche. Si l'on en croit cette affiche, le film montrait à nouveau le proto-Mickey Mouse vu dans Great Guns !. OSWALD_CHRISTMAS.jpg|Décembre 1927 — Empty Socks est le 9e Oswald. On peut y voir la première apparition d'Horace Horsecollar. On n'en possède hélas qu'une copie partielle (retrouvée en 2014 en Norvège), une minute du film reste manquante. Point-d-interrogation-2bf4e-2202102287.png|Décembre 1927 — Rickety Grin est le 10e Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. On n'en possède aucune copie ni affiche… 1928-harem-1.jpg|Janvier 1928 — Harem Scarem est le 11e Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. On n'en possède aucune copie, mais on a conservé le crayonné original de l'affiche. Point-d-interrogation-2bf4e-2202102287.png|Janvier 1928 — Neck 'n' Neck est le 12e Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. On n'en a hélas gardé aucune copie… 1928-hole-1.jpg|Février 1928 — The Ol' Swimming Hole est le 13e Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. On n'en a hélas gardé que l'affiche… Si l'on en croit cette dernière, le film voyait la réapparition de Julius ainsi que du proto-Mickey Mouse. 1928-africa-1.jpg|Février 1928 — Africa before Dark est le 14e Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. On n'en a hélas gardé que l'affiche originale… Peteromeo.png|Mars 1928 — Rival Romeos est le 15e Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Il met en scène Oswald, Pat Hibulaire et Ortensia. bright.png|1928 — Bright Lights est le 16e Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Horace et Julius peuvent être vus dans la scène du théâtre, dans le public. Sagebrush_Sadie_by_2wiki.jpg|Avril 1928 — Sagebrush Sadie est le 17e Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. On n'en possède aucune copie, mais l'on possède encore le storyboard original, dont une image est reproduite ci-contre. Oswald_BG_layout_for_RIDE_EM_PLOW_BOY.jpg|Avril 1928 — Ride 'em Plowboy est le 17e Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. On n'en possède aucune copie, mais l'on possède encore le storyboard original, dont une image est reproduite ci-contre. Ozzie.png|Avril 1928 — Ozzie the Mounted est le 18e Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. 76186200.jpg|Mai 1928 — Hungry Hobos est le 20e Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. On le crut longtemps perdu, mais on finit par en retrouver une bobine complète en Angleterre. Plane_Crazy.png|Mai 1928 — Plane Crazy est le premier épisode de la série Mickey Mouse. En plus de marquer les premières apparition officielles de Mickey Mouse et Minnie Mouse ainsi que de leur avion le Toonplane, … Plane_Crazy.png|… le film inclut également de courtes apparitions de Julius le Chat et Claralebelle Bellecorne. Il eut droit à de nombreuses diffusions françaises sous le titre L'avion fou. hqdefaultytyhy.jpg|Mai 1928 — Oh What a Knight est le 21e Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Ortensia_aka_Sadie_on_her_bicycle_by_2wiki.jpg|Juin 1928 — Sky Scrappers est le 22e Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Horce.png|Juin 1928 — The Fox Chase est le 23e Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. tall.png|Juillet 1928 — Tall Timber est le 24e Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Sleigh_Bells.jpg|Juillet 1928 — Sleigh Bells est le 25e Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. On n'en a hélas conservé aucune bobine, mais nous possédons encore le story-board, dont un extrait est reproduit ci-dessus. Hot_Dog(3).png|Août 1928 — Hot Dog est le 26e et dernier cartoon de la série Oswald the Lucky Rabbit réalisé par l'équipe Disney, la série ayant ensuite été reprise par d'autres. Nous n'en possédons aucune copie… Hot_Dog(3).png|… mais là encore le storyboard original a heureusement été préservé. Nous vous en présentons un extrait ci-dessus. D'après ce storyboard, le film conférait visiblement un grand rôle à Julius. drunk ostrich gallopin gaucho disney.png|Août 1928 — The Galopin' gaucho est le 2e Mickey Mouse. Il livre la première apparition dans la série de Pat Hibulaire, qui prend définitivement l'apparence d'un chat. pete-in-steamboat-willie.jpg|Juillet 1928 — Steamboat Willie est le 3e Mickey Mouse. Ayant été un four en version muette, il est alors sonorisé par Disney qui le ressort en novembre, faisant de Steamboat Willie le tout premier dessin animé sonore ! 1929-barn-3.jpg|Mars 1929 — Barn dance est le 4e Mickey Mouse et le tout premier dessin animé au monde produit initialement avec une bande sonore (Steamboat Willie n'avait été sonorisé qu'à posteriori). 1929-opry-2.jpg|Mars 1929 — The Opry house est le 5e Mickey Mouse. On retrouve Julius et Oswald dans l'orchestre. minnie yoo-hoo mickey's follies.png|Avril 1929 — When the cat's away est le 6e Mickey Mouse. 1929-barnyardbattle-3.jpg|Avril 1929 — The Barnyard Battle est le 7e Mickey Mouse. 1929-plowboy-3.jpg|Mai 1929 — The Plow boy est le 8e Mickey Mouse. Clarabelle Bellecorne et Horace sont présents. The_Karnival_Kid.png|Mai 1929 — The Karnival Kid est le 9e Mickey Mouse. Mickeys_follies_2large.jpg|Août 1929 — Mickey's Follies est le 10ème Mickey Mouse. Julius est là encore un des membres de l'orchestre. 1929-danse-2.jpg|Août 1929 — The Skeleton dance est le 1er de la série Silly Symphony (ou "Symphonies Folâtres") et marque la première apparition des Squelettes. El_terrible_toreador_7large.jpg|Septembre 1929 — El Terrible Toreador est le 2e Silly Symphonies. Mickeys_choo_choo_6large.jpg|Octobre 1929 — Mickey's Choo-choo est le 11e Mickey Mouse. Il marque la première apparition du train anthropomorphe Casey Junior. The_jazz_fool_3large.jpg|Octobre 1929 — The Jazz fool est le 12e Mickey Mouse. Horace fait une apparition significative, on peut voir Julius dans le public d'un concert en extérieur. Springtime_8large.jpg|Octobre 1929 — Springtime est le 3e Silly Symphony. HELLS_BELLS.png|Octobre 1929 — Hell's Bells est le 4e Silly Symphony. JUNGLE_RHYTHM_(4).png|Novembre 1929 — Jungle Rythms est le 13e Mickey Mouse. Hauntedhouse05.jpg|Décembre 1929 The Haunted House est le 14e Mickey Mouse. Les Squelettes sont présents. The_merry_dwarfs_5large.jpg|Décembre 1929 — The Merry Dwarfs est le 5e '' Silly Symphony''. Catégorie:Tout Catégorie:Français